Giant Leaps
by SplishySplash
Summary: Sequel to Small Favors. Booth takes Bones to Philadelphia to meet his family for a family party. Giant leaps are taken.
1. Unsuspected Prey

**Title: Giant Leaps**

**Rating: Pg, for this Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it is a sequel to Small Favors.**

**Chapter One: Unsuspecting Prey**

**Author's Note: Here is the sequel, Its not going to make it with New Years, but I don't care. . .I like where its going, I don't like this chapter as much- But filler chapters are needed for the fluffy stuff.**

Angela was furious.

She walked with a fast pace, her heels clicking on the floor as she trotted along the catwalk, stopping at the rail. As she expected her best friend, the source of her bad mood, was standing next to the newly made doctor, hunched over the lab table examining the same bones as on Christmas Eve. Though she couldn't tell what they were saying, the artist still glared at the working anthropologist.

"If looks could kill." commented Jack Hodgins with a chuckle from behind, startling the frizzled artist. "Who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?"

Angela shook her head, and still glaring at the doctors. "Her." Pointing to her friend. "And that gorgeous partner of hers."

"What did they do this time? Not kiss under the mistletoe?" He teased, and they thought he was bad about conspiracies, Angela could beat him out any day. Her exploits for the pair were endless, one of those 'must happen' before she died things-at the rate she was going, she was going to explode before it happened.

"No, Booth was stuck in Chicago and asked Bren to watch Parker until he could get home." She started, with a sigh. "Booth couldn't find a flight until Christmas Eve after midnight, Parker got upset. Bren made Christmas for him, it was really sweet of her."

"And what does this have to do with you being pissed off." Asked Jack, with an amused smile. It was the artist temper showing through.

"Well, Booth called me to pick him up to surprise Parker, which I did. You should've seen her face when she opened the door at two in the morning, it was priceless. Well I left him there and neither of them called me to tell me how it went, what kind of action they got."

Hodgins started to laugh, he was right. Angela was being over dramatic. His attention returning to Dr. Brennan, who had a slight smile on her face, listening to Zack . . .Dr. Addy . . .explaining something to her, as she picked up the bone he assumed was what Zack was trying to explain. "Its only been two days since Christmas, Angela. Give them time to tell you what happened." He got a glare from Angela. "Why didn't you call her?"

"She didn't answer the phone. I guess I'm going to find out now." Said Angela, walking down the stairs and with a sigh Hodgins followed.

She swiped her card and walked over to her unsuspecting prey and with a painted smile, she waited behind the anthropologist until she was acknowledged. With a frown, Brennan turned around. "Can I help you?" she asked. Noting Angela's odd behavior, Zack looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"How was your Christmas?" She asked with a sing-song voice.

"It was fun. Something I hadn't done in sixteen years." She said, with a raised brow.

"That's it?" She asked, unbelievingly. She could tell her friend was withholding evidence, she was bound and determine to get it from her. Law and Order: SVU, welcome your new detective, Angela Montenegro.

"Parker woke up at four, opened presents and fell back to sleep. We woke up and went to lunch at Wong Fu's. He went home at three, that's it." Said Brennan, trying to return her attention to the awaiting pile of bones.

Angela huffed, turning on her heels and went in the direction of her office. "What's wrong with her?" asked Zack looking disturbed.

"Don't even attempt to understand her, you might loose something important." Said Hodgins, clasping the young doctor on the shoulder. He was looking in the direction of Angela's office.

"I don't know what that means." Said Zack. Brennan said nothing, but had a small smile on her face.

"Someday when you are older Zack." Hodgins left with a chuckle, returning to his work that had piled up while he was on his vacation.

Brennan shook her head, trying to keep her wandering attention in check as Zack continued. "The femur on the left side had a crack, suggesting a break in early childhood. His bones are brittle consistent with polio, Dr. Brennan?"

She had lost control on her attention. "What? Polio right."

"Are you alright, Dr. Brennan." he asked, noting that she had never acted like this before-even with a serial killer chasing after her, or her father killing people to keep people from messing with his children.

"I'm fine, just a little distracted. That's all." She answered, silently scolding herself.

Zack continued on about the bones, as for Brennan, it went through one ear and out the other. She began to tap her fingers on the glass of the table.

Minutes later, Booth walked on to the platform-and as if her 'Brennan senses' were tingling, Angela stepped out of her office, dragging Hodgins by the arm.

"Good morning, Bones." He said, standing close to her, he could smell her shampoo. "Zack, Hodgins, Angela."

They all muttered their hellos, eyeing Booth. "Do we have a case?" Brennan questioned his had on the small of her back causing her to jump slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Angela, who poked Hodgins-hoping he would catch on.

"Nope, I just wanted to ask what your plans are for the New Year." He asked quietly, Angela leaned close to hear the words from the pair.

"Same as last year, open some forty-year old wine and put more World War Two victims together." She shrugged, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Not this year Bones." He said, then she noticed the strap at his shoulder, it was her bag with her jacket neatly stuffed inside of it. Her eyes narrowed at her belongings.

"What are you doing with my bag?" She asked, reaching for it, he moved to dodge her grasp.

"You and I are going to Philadelphia for New Years." He answered, with a smile. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Philadelphia?"

"Yes, its my parents turn to host the family party, with all my aunts and uncles." He explained, noticing his partner growing nervous.

"Booth, I'll be intruding on your. .."She started, turning around to face him. What surprised her was that he had a look of determination on his face.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Temperance." He repeated, it usually worked when he said her real name. A secret weapon, he used only when needed.

"Booth. .." She again started, but never finished because within second, she was pinned against the table by his body, in handcuffs and thrown over his shoulder. Her face was in his back and her legs resting down his chest. Booths left hand rested on the small of her back, where as his right rested innocently on her behind.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but you gave me not choice." He left it hanging. Zack watched in horror, Angela's mouth dropped opened, and Hodgins started to laugh. Booth had a sly smile on his face, he was lucky she didn't resort to kicking him.

"Seeley Booth, put me down right now." She called from behind, muffled by his back. "Booth!"

"No, Bones. This is my treat to you." He responded, making sure he had everything. "I want you to have fun this year."

"And caring me in handcuffs out of work, is your idea of fun? I can walk perfectly well, you know." She said, everyone one knew, including Booth, that she could take him down if she really wanted, but it didn't happen.

"Happy New Years. We will see you next year." He chose to ignore the woman on his shoulder.

The three returned the well wish and watched the pair leave, with the glances from various people they walked past. "I told you something happened!" Cried Angela pointing in the direction of their friends, next to Zack who was in shock.

Hodgins chuckled. What a way to end the year and then added. "Did he have his hand on her ass?"

------------------------------------- ----------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Booth carried her to his SUV, and gently placed the doctor onto her feet, earning himself a swift kick in the shin.

"Jesus Bones." He said, rubbing the injured area. Trying not to glare at his friend, who equally disserved it.

"Why did you do that?" She asked with a glare, her hands would be on her hips if they weren't in handcuffs. Her hair was slightly mussed from standing on its own, her clothes slightly ruffled."There must be some rule in the FBI for misuse of handcuffs."

"Because you need a vacation. Consider it a thank you for watching Parker." He explained, stepping into her personal space and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I was about to agree with you." She whispered as he kissed her gently on the lips, pressing her against the SUV. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, she grunted. "Could you take these off."

His eyes grew wide in shock, trying to figure out what exactly she had said. She was referring to the handcuffs and he chuckled, turning her around and took them off, inspecting her wrists. "Come on Bones, you need to pack and our flight leaves in three hours."

"Alright." She said with a smile, climbing in the car.


	2. Picture Line

**Title: Giant Leaps**

**Rating- This Chapter Pg**

**Disclaimer: I Own everything and all things. . .Just kidding, I own nothing but Booth's family-it is consistent with Woman In Limbo, but I gave them names and gave him more than just a brother**

**Chapter Two: Picture Line**

Four hours and twenty five minutes later the pair landed at Philadelphia International Airport. Brennan looked at her watch, the hands on the small dial indicated that it was only four thirty, she sighed and looked at her partner.

"Welcome to Philadelphia, Bones." He said excitedly, coming of the plane, his hand finding its way into her smaller one as he led her through the maze of Philly International, with their bags in tow.

"I don't think I've been here before." She said with a smile, taking in her surroundings. The airport wasn't the largest she had ever been in, yet it was not the smallest.

"Really?" Asked Booth, "Well tomorrow, I'll take you around and give you a tour of Philly. They've got a really great exhibit at the Museum of Natural History I think you'd like, Egyptian pharaohs."

"I'd like that." She said with a smile, she was never one that liked Egypt, but she wasn't ever going to pass up a chance to see an exhibit. He returned the smile and kissed her gently on the lips as his name was called from behind.

"Seeley!" A shorter woman with graying hair walked over to the couple, followed by a taller man who walked with a cane. Releasing Brennan's hand, he hugged the woman. "Seeley, its been way too long."

"I know mom, work has been crazy." He responded letting go of the woman and hugging the man, who said nothing. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Her eyes grew wide. "Its such a pleasure to finally meet you." Said the woman, shaking the younger woman's hand. Brennan could feel her self-confidence draining, she was getting nervous.

"Bones, this is my mother Sharon and my father James." Booth introduced proudly, he moved closer to his partner, and again took her hand in his.

"So your the Bones, we've heard so much about." Said James with a friendly chuckle and with the older version of the 'charm smile' she knew.

"All good I hope." Brennan responded nervously, and looked at Booth's charm smile. Her confidence was slowly growing. He gave her hand a squeeze in reassurance.

"Seeley talks very highly of you." Said Sharon.

"And its always 'Bones this' or 'Dr. Brennan that'." said James adding on to what his wife had started. Booth blushed.

She almost missed the flush of color on his cheeks and he began to defend himself. "I haven't said anything bad, I promise." With that, the older Booth's led the couple to their very 'Booth' like sport utility vehicle. Booth held open her door so she could climb in, acts he had done in the past. Which he had stopped because of her constant protest of being 'able to open the damn door herself', this time she didn't protest. Which surprised him, he didn't know if it was the fact that they were with his parents or if being 'more than friends' had something to do with it.

"Welcome to Philadelphia, Dr. Brennan." Said Sharon, from the passenger seat, as they pulled out from the airport. Snow rested on the sides of the road, indicating snow had just fallen. The sun was setting in the west.

"Please, call me Temperance, Mrs. Booth." She said giving the woman a nervous smile.

"Only if you call me Sharon." Said the woman, smiling warmly. "Mrs. Booth was my mother-in-law."

Booth leaned over and whispered. "She always says that, it makes her feel younger." The doctor didn't know whether or not to laugh at the statement.

"My grandchildren think I'm twenty one, I've been twenty one for almost ten years now." Explained Sharon. Brennan was trying to understand the concept of lying about her age, for being in her sixties-she guessed- she looked good, the only thing revealing her age was her hair, she didn't have arthritis in her lower extremities as far as she could tell. As for James, he didn't look bad either. The cane was probably from an old army wound, causing him to limp. He was tall, like Booth, with slight graying on the sides of his face.

"How many grandchildren do you have?" Asked Brennan, timidly. Booth squeezed her hand.

"Counting Parker, I've got 8. Seeley's younger sister just had twins." Said Sharon with a sense of pride for her family.

They turned onto a tree lined street, with identical red brick homes on both sides of the street. The typical all-American neighbor, and they pulled into the driveway of number four hundred and twelve. The snow in the front layed as if people had played in it, accompanied by a large snow man greeting the ones who were arriving.

Again with the all-American manners Booth came around to her side and opened the door, holding his hand out for her to grab. She took it with a silent smile as he led her into his childhood home, with their bags in tow.

They entered at quiet house. "Everyone is at the park until dinner." said James in explanation for the quiet house. "Seeley, you get your room. I had to fend it off from your nephews, tricky little brats they are."

"Good, come on Bones. Dinner isn't for another forty-five minutes. "said Booth taking her up the picture lined stair way, she took the steps slowly in order to examine the photographs and came to the conclusion that he had at least one brother-she knew that- and made a guess of two sisters. The pictures weren't limited to them-pictures of grandchildren along with wedding pictures cluttered the once white wall, and the one that caught her eye, was of Booth and Parker when he was a toddler. She had a smile on her face, her eyes moving to Booth's graduation picture, a younger version of her friend with a huge smile on his face, surrounded by his friends all in their robes. The next one was when Booth finished boot camp, she guessed, he was dressed in his army formals posing with his mother and father, and some other people she didn't know. He called her name. "Temperance?"

She looked up, and without notice a single tear fell from her eye. "Yes?" She finished climbing stairs and joined her partner at the top.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. "I've called your name a couple of times, I had to resort to your real name."

"Sorry, just looking at the pictures." She covered, wiping the moisture from her eyes. Hoping he wouldn't push the subject.

He put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her into the bedroom. It was everything she imagined a boys room would be-dark green walls accompanied by a mahogany book case, matching dresser and desk. The bed was a full size, just big enough to fit two people which had some cartoon print on the covers. The closet sat on the farthest wall, it had a collage of movie posters on it, not matching anything else in the room.

His hand went the her chin to look her in the eye. "Are you sure your alright." He asked. She nodded, but said nothing. "Why don't you lay down for a little while."

"That sounds like a good idea." She said, taking off her shoes and curling up the bed, instantly falling asleep. He sat down next to her on the bed and watched the sleeping woman next to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Booth gently shook the sleeping doctor. "Wake up, Bones." He whispered into her ear. She snuggled deeper into his side. And with a mischievous smile, "Your going to be late for work."

Her eyes shot open, and she was disoriented. She looked at him then glared at him. "That wasn't very nice."

"I know." He said, kissing her gently on the forehead. "But its time to get ready for dinner."

She was about to groan, but she held herself off. "If you say so." She shook head, and layed it on her arm watching her partner silently before getting up. She looked in the mirror that hung next to the closet door and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm ready when you are."

"Well lets go introduce to the rest of the family." Said Booth getting up and stood behind her. She froze, suddenly the thought of meeting his family terrified her. He placed his hands on her arms, comfortingly. "It will be alright, Bones. They don't bite."

"They are not going to like me, its. . ."She started to mumble fast, avoiding Booth's gaze.

"No, Bones. They will love you." He said reassuringly. "Besides, since when do you care that people like you?"

"Its your family. You didn't like me when we first met. . ." She whispered, he placed his hands on her face.

"Temperance, trust me on this one. My family will love you-you will win them over like you did my son, I can promise you that." He stated firmly, wiping the stray tear that fell.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered.

"I haven't yet." He said, kissing her softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as if she was going to her high school prom. She walked a step behind with him holding her hand firmly as they were being watched by the entire family. Booth looked back as he stepped onto the landing.

"Everyone this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." He introduced generally. She gave a small wave as Sharon walked over to the young doctor, taking her hand and leading her away from her lifeline.

"This is Jenny, the oldest. Her husband Derek, her kids Morgan, Stephanie and Jeffrey." She pointed to a young woman, obviously older than Booth, the oldest girl, Morgan, looked to be about twelve and the younger one looked to be eight, the boy was about six. Brennan shook the hands of the first family. "This is Jared, slightly older than Seeley, Katie and their sons Nick and Jesse." The son looked to be about Parker's age whereas the other looked about four, she shook their hands noting that Katie was obviously pregnant. "This is Serena and Jason, and our newest members of our family Cassidy and Madison, they just turned two months old yesterday." She gave her nod in the direction, because the pairs hand were full. "Well now that you know everybody, lets have dinner."

Sharon and James ushered everyone into the dining room and they took their seats, anxious to learn of the new person sitting next to their kin.

"I just loved your books, Dr. Brennan." Said Jenny, breaking the ice, she was always the braver one.

"Thank you, but please call me Temperance." She said in a whisper, trying to get control of her voice.

"That was really sweet of you to dedicate your second book to Seeley, but he didn't need his ego any bigger." Said Serena, with a chuckle. They started dishing up the plates, consisting of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and rolls, a typical home cooked meal.

"Hey!" He defended himself, pointing at his youngest sister. "I'll have you know that Andy Lister is based off me."

"No he is not, none of the characters are based off anybody." Temperance retorted, she glared at the FBI agent. "This is why we don't discuss my books in public, we always end up with the same argument."

There was a laughter from the women in the room. "Seeley has told us about your work, it must be interesting." Said Jared. "But what is it that you do exactly."

"Well, I identify bodies for the FBI and solve cases most of the time. The rest of the time I identify anywhere from people from the Iron Age to World War Two victims, victims of Darfur, Hurricane Katrina, anything not having to do with the FBI. I was pulled off a sixteenth century male found near Norway this afternoon, in a very unorthodox way to be in the presence of the Booth family." She said, her confidence was crawling back, she was setting up her partner, and he knew it.

"Unorthodox?What's that mean?" Asked Stephanie, who was sitting next to Booth.

"It means, he handcuffed me and carried me out of the lab over his shoulder." Explained Brennan with a devilish grin. Payback was going to be a bitch.

"Seeley!" Cried Sharon, he also gained glares from the rest of the female population in the room, and gaining grins from the males.

"I. . . I. . .She wouldn't have said yes, if I didn't." She never seen him speechless, he always had a comeback though. It was his turn to glare at her, and she only smiled.


	3. Just Like Angela

**Title: Giant Leaps**

**Rating: Pg (High PG)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and some of the people, if you don't recognize them they are mine.**

**Author's Note: Alright, I wouldn't consider Brennan as out of character. I think that she is just loosening up enough to let her true personality show. Booth would be to thank for that (and the rest of the squints) I hope you like it. . . It felt like forever to type and write it all. . .Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Invitations and Birthday Gifts.**

Never in her life could Brennan remember a family dinner like that one. Even before Christmas when she was fifteen, she couldn't remember talking so freely with a family, and they weren't even her own-talking from anything from the weather to sports, or maybe it was because she had found out that Christine and Matthew Brennan were really Ruth and Max Keenan. She was born Joy Keenan and in her opinion, a lie. Even after the last roll was finished, the Booth's sat interested at what she had to say, and she was eager to hear them speak about their lives. And for the first time in sixteen years she felt like she was welcome in a place other than her field of study.

After an hour of talking, and convincing Sharon, Brennan and Booth stood shoulder to shoulder washing the dishes. Well, Booth was drying.

"You are amazing." He said with a smile, standing behind her, nuzzling her neck and kissing the soft spot behind her ear.

"Sweet talk and that damn charm smile isn't going to get you out of dishes." She snapped playfully, continuing her work.

"I'm not trying to get out of dishes. I'm just saying you won over my family without trying, especially my sisters." He sated, his hands touching her lightly exposed stomach, she shivered slightly.

She blushed as she washed her final pan. "Your slacking, Booth." She changed the subject, a talent she was getting better at day by day.

He released his grip on her and quickly dried the remaining dishes before putting them away. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very." She said with a yawn, her hand covering her mouth.

"Come on, lets get to bed, we are going to have a long day tomorrow," he said placing his hand on the small of her back and led her back to the bedroom. "Change in to your pajama's and I'll be back in a little bit," she didn't argue and pulled out her night clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third Booth walked into the living room which was mostly occupied by other Booths, a spouse or two and the infant twins sitting around the blazing fireplace. They looked at Booth expectantly.

"Where's Temperance?" Asked Serena, holding a baby wearing blue, which Seeley took from her.

"She's a little overwhelmed, she went to bed." He explained, looking at his niece who was cooing happily. "She needed some time to get her thoughts together."

"We didn't offend her, did we?" Asked Jenny, who was sitting next to her husband.

"No, she isn't used to being in this kind of setting. The whole idea of families scares her." He explained. "But thanks you for making her feel welcome."

"Well, what about her family, aren't they around?" Asked Jared, who was holding his sleeping toddler.

"She doesn't have any." Booth almost retorted. "Her parents abandoned her when she was fifteen, her nineteen year old brother left her in foster care. We found her mother's bones about eight months ago, she was murdered two years after they left her."

The room was silent, until Sharon spoke just above a whisper. "What about her father and brother?"

"Russ, her brother, reunited with her when we found her mother. As for her father there was a string of murders that had Max Keenan's name written all over them, he pretended to be a priest to tell her and Russ to back off. We didn't recognize him at first he had, had plastic surgery. She tried to cuff him, he turned and cuffed her to a bench. Then drove off with Russ."

Sharon gasped. "That poor woman."

"Please don't pity her. She doesn't want it." Booth said sharply. "And please don't make a big deal about it, it will upset her. I'm trying to show her that there are different kinds of family, just keep making her feel wanted is enough."

The members in the room nodded as they watched their brother, brother-in-law, uncle and son interact with the baby. They could tell that he was proud of the woman he had brought with him, and they knew he wasn't telling the entire story.

"Where's Parker? I thought you had him for the week." Asked James, who was sitting next to Serena's husband, Jason.

"Rebecca's parents just got back from Italy and asked if they could have him for a couple of days." Explained Booth, he was sugar coating it; Rebecca's boyfriend got sick in Las Vegas and came home early. Her parents happened to came home at the same time. Booth loved his son, but he was glad he was spending time with his 'Bones'.

"Oh, that isn't fair." Said Sharon, she was holding the matching baby in her arms.

"They've been gone for almost six months, I was being extra nice." He said, placing the sleeping infant in her car seat. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." The family wished him goodnight as he walked back up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he entered the bedroom, his partner was fast asleep at his desk, her laptop's screen saver flashing random pictures. He smiled, she was trying to complete her third novel before the new year, her deadline was in two days.

He touched the mouse pad to save her work when something caught his attention, the words The End. The smile on his face grew softer as he saved the document and shut off the machine. Without waking her up, he gently picked her up and layed her on the bed.

When he layed the doctor on the bed, she opened her eyes slightly. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked in a tired whisper.

"Your tired, and you need to rest," he responded, shedding his over-shirt and jeans, leaving him in a wife beater and boxers. He climbed into bed slowly. "You looked so beautiful."

"But you don't have to hurt yourself, I know your back has been bothering you." She said.

"No, it hasn't." He lied.

"Your lying, I've been watching you move and its been since Christmas." She argued

Damn her and all her doctorates. "Alright, airplanes aren't build for people who are six feet tall." He was on his back, head turned to face her, she mirrored his position.

"Roll over and I'll fix it." She said and he obeyed.

"Don't tell me your a chiropractor also." He moaned, his muscles protesting as he rolled onto his stomach.

"No, only a forensic anthropologist." She said, running her hands up and down his spine, he tensed at her touch. "You need to relax if this is going to work, Booth." His eyes closed.

With a sigh, she began her work massaging his back, working out the tension in his aching muscles, awkwardly at his side. She ran her hands along his rib cage and following them to his spine. And as if she found what she was looking for, she kept her hand in place and straddled him, her legs on both sides of his waist. She put pressure on the spot, instantly removing the pain.

His eyes opened. "Your a miracle worker." He said, clearly not bothered by their position.

"There are no such thing as miracles." She said leaning down and kissed the back of his neck, playfully.

He said nothing as she dismounted off of him and layed next to him. He watched her with a smile.

Without words he pulled himself up, he copied her move and straddled her and kissed her soundly, proving her work cured him.

"Fine, your amazing. Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked.

"In China, but they walk on your back. I don't think you want me to do that." She said his hands pinned her arms to the bed.

"I wouldn't have minded." He said again, kissing her. This time he kissed her longer, making sure she wouldn't forget the man who she called her partner.

When he released hold of her lips, she said out of breath, "No, because with my weight, I would've snapped your spine in half. I don't think you want that." She ruined the moment.

Booth started to laugh, burying his face into her hair, she was confused. "You weight what. .." He was about to guess.

"You finish that and you'll be sleeping on the couch." She said pointing at him, growing serious. The look she got when someone compromised her remains.

"You'd kick me out of my own bedroom?" He asked, raising her eye brow. The look he always gave her when she told him his ideas were conjecture.

"Yes, I'd like to see you talk yourself out of that one when your mother asks." She said, challenging him. The man could run after psychopaths without breaking a sweat, but he was terrified of his mother.

"I wouldn't have guessed, I was raised a gentleman." Said Booth with a grin. "I was taught not to guess a woman's weight, or I will lose something valuable."

"Smart man." She commented, he kissed her again and she held his head so he wouldn't end it too soon. His hand creeping up her shirt, touching the creamy skin.

The kiss became more heated and tongues began dueling for dominance, hands charting new territory under each others wife beaters, until soon they were a nuisance and took their place on the floor accompanied by the rest of their clothing.

And for the first time-Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan became one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth had woken up first, and looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, she had a small smile playing at her lips, a face he could definitely get used too. He looked at the LED light on the alarm clock, it was still early.

Her eyes fluttered opened slowly and her smile grew into a smile. "How long have you been awake?" She asked softly, she layed on her stomach, head rested on her hands.

"Not long, how did you sleep? He asked running his hand on her exposed shoulder.

"Better than I have in a very long time." She whispered, shivering with excitement at his touch.

"Good. God your so beautiful." She flushed a deep crimson color.

"Not so bad looking yourself." She returned with a slight chuckle, earning herself a kiss.

"You think your so funny." He retorted playfully, once the kiss ended.

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me." She said giggling, yes, Temperance Brennan was giggling like a sixteen year old being ask on a date by the captain of the football team.

"But you know what would be even better?" He asked with a cocky smile, his fingers playing with her red hair laying on her shoulder, which was slightly out of place due to their previous activities.

"And what could possibly be better?" She asked her eyes sparked with curiosity and looking at the man she was currently sharing the bed with, and with the sun peaking through the curtains, she was glowing.

"You could marry me." He said seriously. Booth reached into the drawer of the night stand, pulling out a small black box, and opened it for her to see the contents. It was an engagement ring. The ring was silver with a solitaire diamond in the middle, simple and too the point.

She was stunned, her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, he took her left hand from under her chin and gave her a look, asking permission to place it onto her finger.

"Alright."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime after she became fully aware of what had just happened, Brennan walked down the stairs into the kitchen alone, wearing her discarded pajama's and a light hooded sweat shirt.

Serena sat at the table with one of the infants in her arms, the other sat in her carrier on the chair next to the young mother. "Good morning Temperance." She responded with a smile.

"Good morning. Where is everyone? asked the doctor sitting on an open chair taking a muffin from the center plate, the clock on the stove flashed eight fourteen.

"Everyone but Seeley lives within twenty minutes from here, they went home last night and they will be back tomorrow for the party. Jason got called into a wedding last minute because the original photographer's wife went into labor three weeks early, I came here to see what your plans for today were." Explained Serena as the baby in the carrier began to whimper. "Oh Madison."

Brennan watched her shuffle Cassidy in her arms helplessly. Children were one thing, but when it came to infants she was completely clueless.

Serena understood, she had seen the interview with the good doctor and her declaration about not having children ran through her mind. Though actually meeting the woman was different than she had ever imagined. Serena knew that her brother was partners with the author before the rest of the family, and was aware of how strong willed she was. She was also a lot softer than given credit for, and the sister was determined to change her feelings on children.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked, referring to the fussing baby. Like brother, like sister.

"I don't . . ." Stammered Brennan, growing really uncomfortable.

"Of course you can, just pick her up." She instructed and gently the doctor pick up Madison who had started to cry. Naturally she cradled the baby in the crook of her arm and Serena handed her the bottle, placing it into the mouth, the infant stopped crying and started to suck greedily at the milk. "I know you know that its an anthropological way of life for a woman to care for young, it comes naturally to anyone with a cervix." Brennan shot her a look. "I took an anthropology class in college, its a requirement for a photography major."

Temperance said nothing, only watching the baby in her arms. She was amazed at the tiny human being, so oblivious to the world, yet full of life. Serena watched with a smile.

Booth came down the stairs freshly showered and caught look of his . . . fiancee', he shuddered with excitement catching her with his niece in her arms. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he snapped a picture of the scene in front of him, sending it to the artist back in Washington DC captioning it with '_Beat This_'.

With a deep breath he walked into the kitchen, kissing her on the top of the head and taking the seat next to her. "Hi Serena." Said Booth, looking at his sister and her eyes were glowing with accomplishment.

"Good morning, Seeley. What's the plan for today?" She asked watching the daughter in the arms of the woman her brother was smitten by. Brennan was oblivious to the world, still feeding the baby in her arms, she had a smile on her face.

"We are going to the Museum of Natural History, your more than welcome to join us." Said Booth, taking a bite of the muffin off of Brennan's plate.

"I can do that, Mom is going to watch these two today. I can work on my portfolio." Said Serena

"What portfolio?" Asked Booth, watching his partner.

"My engage. . .uh portrait portfolio. Jason is opening his own photography studio at the end of January and I need to get my portfolio finished before then. You and Temperance would make great models." Commented Serena placing Cassidy into her carrier, Booth chuckled, his own version of Angela in the making.

"You sound like Angela." Commented Booth, Serena raised her eye brow in question. "That's Bones' best friend, she is an artist. For as long as I have known her, she has been trying to set us up."

"Well, from my point of view, your already together. My job has been done before it started." Said Serena, watching Brennan lift the baby to her shoulder and patting the back of the baby. Surprising both Booths in her actions.

"Not only that." Said Booth, taking Brennan's left hand from patting the back and flashing the diamond to his sister. Brennan pulled her hand back, using it to place the baby back into her carrier.

"Oh my god." Said Serena, standing up and taking Temperance's hand, examining the ring. "When did this happen? You weren't wearing it last night."

Brennan smiled shyly. "This morning." She almost squeaked out, her right hand finding its way into Booth's.

Serena almost squealed.

"Seeley this is great!" She said, hugging her brother and then her sister-in-law to be. "Oh Temperance, I'm so happy for you, Seeley is a great man."

Booth flushed at the comment. "I know he is, that's why I said yes." Responded Brennan, gaining her voice back.

"And you Temperance Brennan are an amazing woman, I'm a very lucky guy." Said Booth, pulling her close to kiss her softly.

Serena watched with a smile, truly happy her older brother had found the woman of his dreams. "Well, my portrait session could be your engagement pictures, free of cost of course."

Brennan perked up, and an idea came to her, her expression changed to excited as well as vengeful. "Booth! I've got an idea. Angela's birthday is January second."

"Yeah." Trying to comprehend her idea, before she told him.

"Lets give her a wedding invitation. She'll be ecstatic." Explained Brennan with a smile, standing up and taking both his hands in her. "If Serena takes the pictures all we need to do is find a printing company, to print a couple of them and give it to her for her birthday."

Booth nodded, but he needed to rain on her parade. "Well, we don't have anything planned. Like a date, place and the details, usually invitations are last."

"Leave that one to me, I've got plenty of connections in DC to hook you up." Said Serena, placing her hand on Booth's shoulder. "As for the printing company, my brother-in-law owns one, he did mine."

"Really?" Asked Brennan.

"Yeah. As for this Angela woman, I really need to meet her." Said Serena with a smile.

Booth looked at Bones. "We should be scared." Said Booth. "Go get in the shower, and we can do all the planning while we are out." He gave her a small tap on the behind as she went up stairs. Booth looked at his sister. "Thank you, Serena. It means the world to me."


End file.
